Missing One Thing
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Shina Dark Oneshot: Galett and Christina have managed to get over their differences and become friends. There was only issue left, who will win the heart of Satan? Fight hard, girls!


Shina Dark belongs to Higa Yukari and Nakayama Bunjūrō. Please point out any spelling/IC/grammatical errors and bad story telling.

* * *

**Missing One Thing**

It had only been a few months since their bet was set. There were no words exchanged, but they read each others' faces perfectly from the adjacent chairs they sat in. They have both fallen for Exoda. Hard. The girls were not ashamed to say so. For a person titled Satan, Exoda was a very sweet individual. The kindest the girls have ever met (he was also the nicest naked man they have ever met, but no one is to speak of that time ever again). And considering all the harshness the girls have been dealt in their short lives, who can blame them?

"I have the heart of a warrior. The stamina you can only dream of having." Galett grinned. "I'm sorry Christina, but a person who reads books all day is boring. You are a good friend, but a boring good friend." Christina frowned for a moment, but she knew Galett meant no ill will.

"Well Galett, I have the heart and mind of an intellectual. For a man who has lived for hundreds of years, he will need someone with quick wit and thoughtfulness." Her soft eyes narrowed to her friend's sharper ones. "A man like Exoda doesn't need strength, he needs brains."

"Are you saying Master is stupid?"

The girls yelped in shock. Quickly scanning the room, they spotted Vincent just entering the study.

"Oh no, not at all!" Christina whispered excitedly. She covered her blushing face with her hands. So embarrassing...

Vincent, like all butlers, had nothing more to say on the matter and left the room. His master was silly and therefore deserved every absurd comment given.

_It certainly is an improvement from all of the demon comments..._

The girls stayed quiet until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"When Exoda and I have children, I will have them see you as their wonderful aunt." Galett stuck her tongue out.

"When he and I get married, I will be sure to toss you the bouquet directly. I'd hate for you to feel left out." Christina returned the gesture.

Of course, the girls can't win the desired man's heart by arguing until the other gave up. That was the cheap way out. They had pride. Whoever was the perfect girl for Exoda would win his heart no matter what moe beauty with large breasts also happened to be there.

But being unsure teens, their ideas of bagging Exoda before the other girl became an awkward game of catch that the demon lord had no idea about-

"Um, would you mind looking at my new strategy for making our tax spending more efficient?" Exoda watched as the blonde bowed her eyes low, looking so shy...

"I can't think why you would need my help," he smirked, "that is your field more than mine."

"It... it just helps to have another opinion." She bit her lip before giving a light tug on his sleeve. "Please..."

"Well if you put it that way, alright!" He gasped her hand firmly with a nod of his head. "Show me the way!" He was the indirect cause for a lot of sad faces, he dreaded thinking of being directly responsible for one.

**...**

"Ah! Satan! What are you doing in here?" Galett squealed covering her breasts with her hands before diving deeply into the steamy bath.

"What am I doing?" He shouted back hiding behind a rock, sounding very offended. "I could've sworn this was the men's bath!"

"What?" She called back.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave!"

_Damn_, she thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

**...**

"Mister Exoda, I think I have some of the numbers wrong..."

"Is this the tax thing again?" She nodded.

"Last time I looked it seemed fine." He scratched his arm. "But I don't have head for numbers..."

"No please!" She tugged on his sleeve again. "I would feel better if you looked at it."

"Alright..." He gave up. He would just have to go fishing tomorrow.

**...**

"Fight me again!" Galett swung her sword out in front of her.

"Again?" Exoda groaned. "Don't you want a break?"

"You said in order for me to control that legendary sword I would have prove myself to it!"

"True, I did say that..."

"And the fastest way for me to improve my swordsmanship is with you!"

"That's not so true..."

"Do you know of a better option, then?"

It was quiet for a moment as Exoda pondered the idea. It was at breakfast Galett asked for a duel, and now it was nearly dusk. Even if he wasn't so tired, there was no fishing for today...

"No," he exhaled, "come at me then." He readied his fists.

**...**

"Master, what bothers you?" Vincent said while tucking Exoda into bed. "You've looked very flustered this week."

"Oh, it's been horrible." He mumbled under the covers. "Christina and Galett are angry with me, and I don't know what I did..."

"Nothing at all?"

"No. None at all. Galett keeps finding reasons to duel with me. Christina forces numbers on me and I keep seeing them naked at random times."

"Random times?"

"I don't even have to go to the bath to accidentally come across them." His eyes began to tear up and Vincent held back a groan. "Those poor girls must think I'm a creepy, old pervert." He gasped. "That's why they must be mad at me!"

"Why do you not decline their offers of fights and papers?" Vincent sat down on the bed. "You are a busy man enough as it is."

"You know I can't say no to those girls~" He whined. "They had such crappy lives, it's my responsibility that they get the chance to change that." Vincent turned off the light.

"Well, I hope next week will be better." He said leaning over his master, placing a kiss on his head. Exoda pulled the blankets covering his his down so he could lick Vincent's chin.

"Thanks Vincent," grinned Exoda, "see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, master."


End file.
